My first day
by Lacks Integrity
Summary: A first Person fanfic, as told by Maven. read about his first day as one of the boys
1. Meeting the boys

Disclosure: I own none of the wrestlers in this fan fiction, I also do not own tough enough or any associated people. Don't sue  
  
A.N.- This story is written from the P.O.V of Maven Huffman, tough enough 1 winner. It is also written in journal entry style. It is a fictionalized account of Mavens first day as a real superstar, with a feud and everything. It is an AU fiction as it differs heavily from his real debut.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
  
  
Hello Everybody, This is Maven Huffman, Tough Enough winner. This is a rather accurate account of my first day as a real WWF superstar. Conversations may not be accurate, as I may not have been able to remember everything that was said, but I will try my best.  
  
12:15 P.M. – I arrived at Sacramento international airport, I was a little jet lagged after the flight but I was also extremely excited. Tonight I was to actually debut at Raw with a new entrance video, theme music, and a story line. I had been on the shows once or twice but tonight was the night I would really be one of the boys. I was supposed to meet Al and Tazz here at 1, so that gave me about forty-five minutes to mess around. I decided to go have lunch at the airport cafeteria.  
  
1:00 P.M- Al and Tazz found me at exactly 1 o'clock, eating in the cafeteria and they joined me for a bite.  
  
Al: Maven! Man you look great, you been working out.  
  
Me: Of course Al, I couldn't let myself get out of shape, I knew you guys would call me up soon enough.  
  
Tazz: Man you're just a cocky son of a bitch aren't ya.  
  
We all had a good laugh about that, as we ate they both warned me about always eating airport and hotel food. They told me how unhealthy it was, and how sick you could wind up on the day of the show. They told me to never eat seafood at an airport or to order anything rare or medium rare.  
  
Al (to Tazz): Yeah remember that time me, you, John and Ron, ate at that little hotel restaurant.  
  
Tazz: yeah and that waitress was falling all over herself to get our autographs and take her picture with us.  
  
Al (Laughing): Yeah Ron and John ordered the Ribeye medium rare, and two beers each. (To me) They got so sick so fast, that by the time we took the picture, they were looking quite green. They hurled all over that poor waitress. If she never sees another wrestler it will be too soon.  
  
It went on like this for almost another hour.  
  
1:45 P.M.- We headed straight for the arena, the show wasn't for another four or so hours, but I had to meet with Jim and Vince. I also had to discuss my match with Rob, I couldn't believe I was coming into a program with RVD already. I felt honored and I wanted the match to be spectacular. We had to discuss spots, and psychology and all of that, to make this match a classic.  
  
2:00 P.M.- We arrive at the arena, where were met by a few of the guys, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, Chris Jericho, and Lance Storm.  
  
Me: Hey Adam, Jay, great to see you guys, I haven't had any time to actually talk to you guys before.  
  
Adam: Hey Maven, Man, here's your first tip, call the guys by the stage names at the shows, to prevent any mishaps, where you call em by their real name, on camera. Also it makes it easier, we got a quite a few Steve's around here and it's easier to call em, Austin, or Richards. 


	2. Jr and Vinnie

Me: Thanks man I appreciate the tip, so its Edge then huh, anyway good to see you. You too Christian, Chris, and Lance.  
  
We all exchanged pleasantries and they told me where to find Vince, and JR for my meeting. I thanked them and I was on my way.  
  
2:15 P.M.- I stood outside the room that would serve as Vince's office for Television tonight, for about fifteen minutes waiting for him and Good ol' J.R. to be ready to meet with me. Finally Jim opened the door and invited me in, Vince asked me take a seat and of course I did.  
  
Vince: Maven, you're looking great, and I am hearing good things about your last few weeks in OVW. Jim said tonight should be the night, and after seeing you and seeing how ready you look, I couldn't agree more. Tonight you join our active roster, and you take your place in the superstar's locker room. I am now giving what some of the guys refer to as the upward mobility speech.  
  
I just kind of nodded along at the appropriate spots so far.  
  
Vince: If you work hard, you do as I say, you do what's good for the company and what's good for your story lines, You bust your ass, you show up on time, and you always impress, you'll only move up in this business. Tonight you work against RVD, he can make anybody look good, but I ask you not to just let him make you look good, make yourself look good, take some of the work load off of him. Jim, he's all yours.  
  
J.R.: Maven it's great to see you working so hard and moving up to the show already. Your match tonight took a lot of planning, at first we decided you should work heel, but we also figured anybody who watched tough enough wouldn't buy that just yet. So we came up with something else. Al Snow will be in your corner and he will be working heel. He wants you to win your first match at all costs, he'll cheat, he'll distract the ref., and he'll even attack Rob when he gets the chance. Close to the end of the match, your ganna take Al out with the chair, later citing your need to win on your own, when you turn around though, Rob will capitalize on your distraction and hit you with the Van Daminator to win. Afterwards though he's going to help you up and you and him will leave together holding each other's arms in the air, as a sign of respect.  
  
Maven: I like the way this all sounds will this lead to a full feud or is it just a one-shot, leading to something completely different later?  
  
J.R.: On Smackdown you and Rob will team together against Al Snow and Tazz, Tazz turning on Al at the end of the match and leaving. His explanation being that you showed true talent and heart, standing up for yourself and trying to win on your own. This should all culminate in a match at No Way Out between you and AL and maybe a short Hard-core title feud between you and him all next month up to Wrestlemania.  
  
Maven: Well this all sounds great, what do I do now?  
  
J.R.: Al and Rob are meeting at 3:30 to discuss the match, they said for you to meet them in the gorilla position, you know where that is from your previous appearances. Good luck tonight kid, show us and them what you got.  
  
  
  
3:30- Al and Rob were that at exactly 3:30 on the dot, ready to map this match out. We came up with some great spots; my favorite being a spot where Rob double clotheslines Al and me over the top rope, and I, supposedly dazed, drop kick Al over the barrier before returning to the ring. The ending was booked perfectly, in my eyes, Al and Rob worked this out brilliantly. Al would swing the chair at Rob hitting Tim white, the ref., with it instead, knocking him out. I grab the chair from Al and blast him with it, when I turn around Bam! Van Daminator! Rob rolls Al and the chair out of the ring, and revives the ref., 1..2..3. And it's over. 


	3. Music and gear

4:00 P.M.- I met with the sound guy, and he played my new theme music, which was great, as the Tough Enough winner, Union Underground had contacted the WWF after I won and told them they wanted to write and play my theme music. It's called "Tough Guys finish first." Next I met with the seamstress to get a good look at my new ring attire. I had my own T-shirt, which is all Black and says in big Silver letters "Who told you, you were Tough Enough." I also wear a pair of black shorts with a big silver M on the side.  
  
My titantron video for now shows Tough Enough hi-lights such as me and the others wrestling the trainers and each other, most focusing on me, and ending in my moonsault from one of our training sessions.  
  
4: 30 P.M.- I met with some of the guys, a few I met on Tough Enough, such as the Hardy's, others I'd never met, like Chavo Jr. and Hugh Morrous.  
  
Matt: Hey there, Maven, great opportunity tonight huh?  
  
Maven: yeah I can't believe I'm working my first match against Rob Van Dam.  
  
Jeff: He's the perfect guy to work against first, he'll put you over, even by winning, and he's one of the best around. Watch out though he tends to bust ya open.  
  
Maven: yeah he said he'd really watch that tonight.  
  
We all laughed.  
  
Chavo: You got a hell of a break man, winning that competition, some of the guys aren't cool with that, but you impress em enough they'll except you.  
  
Maven: Well I'm going to give it 140% out there tonight, first impressions have to be the best ones.  
  
Hugh: Don't plan on using that moonsault of yours, I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed when I do mine later tonight.  
  
Maven: Actually my match is after yours so maybe I'll just have to embarrass you.  
  
We all laughed, Hugh and Chavo and the Hardy's had a tag match to work out, so I took off looking for some of the other boys.  
  
  
  
5:15P.M- They were all pretty busy so I just gave my mom a call, and talked to her for a while before my match, kind of trying to keep the excitement down, but she wasn't having none of that. She was down right jumpy with excitement, asking me when I'd be on and such; I told her that we were scheduled to wrestle right after The Big Show vs. Tajiri. She said she was recording it, and she couldn't wait to see me in my first real storyline. Well after hanging up with her I was more excited than ever, so I had to workout some to work a little of that off. So I headed for the gym and ran into The Big Show, who I had just been talking about with my mom.  
  
Show: Hey Maven, how's it going man, I filmed an appearance on Tough Enough 2, working with the new guys, they seem pretty talented. I guess it debuts in a couple of months now.  
  
Maven: That's great man, I can't wait to see how these guys fare against Bob I heard he's gonna be so much harder to deal with than Tazz.  
  
Show: Yeah he's a mean son of a bitch. Anyway, I heard your working with Rob tonight, I wish you luck man. He's a fun guy to work against; he really makes the matches a blast.  
  
Maven: Cool well I'm on my way to work out a little, is there a gym close. 


	4. First day ends

Show: Yeah there's a gym downstairs, where the Kings work out before games. I'll go spot for you for a few man, while I got some time.  
  
5:45P.M- We worked out hard for about a half hour but the show was going to start at six, so we wrapped up and went to get ready for our matches.  
  
  
  
6:38P.M- The match blew by pretty fast, if it wasn't for the fact that we talked about it pretty intensely afterwards, kind of so I could gauge how I did, I wouldn't even remember it all.  
  
Rob: Great drop kick to Al, that drop kick is going to be your money maker, one of the first things you learn in wrestling is anything you do good, stays in your arsenal. Your leapfrogs need some work though you almost took my head off right before that back breaker spot.  
  
Maven: Yeah I realized it then, sorry about that.  
  
Rob: (shrugging) Nah don't worry it's cool. Also you need a finisher, have you thought anything up yet?  
  
Maven: I was thinking of a cradle piledriver like Jerry Lynn's.  
  
Rob: That's cool, if you can make it work use it, but you should do something original or give your own spin to something. How about you pick em up when they're facing face down by their legs, and lift em, then bam sit down face buster.  
  
Maven: That sounds cool, maybe you could work on that with me later?  
  
Rob: Yeah tomorrow, we'll run it past Al during our match map out, were going to do ring work for tomorrow nights match, since you haven't had much tag experience. I'll run it past Vince tonight and see what he thinks, and we'll get you a finisher.  
  
9:00 The show ended at 8 and I grabbed a ride with Al and Tazz for the hotel, they both talked all night about what a great match it was, and it could be the one to put me on the map, bla bla bla. I'd love to tell you guys more but I'm up at 9 A.M. tomorrow getting ready for smackdown tapings, so I'm gonna call Nidia and talk to her for a few minutes and then hit the sack, good night. 


End file.
